Songe d'une nuit d'été Hot Summer nites
by Setsunaichigo
Summary: Le lien qui s'unit, un été, entre Hermione et l'un des rouquins de service résidant au terrier. Pas celui qu'on croirait, pas celui que lui même pense, et pourtant, le songe d'une nuit d'été va les réveler l'un à l'autre ... HG/FW, fluff !
1. Plongée dans le monde des rouquins

**Bonjour les gens**

**Une vieille fic que j'me décide enfin à publier sur FFnet, un petit HG/FW plutôt du genre fluff, de la pure guimauve dégoulinante qui ravira les fan(e)s de love stories xD**

**D'autres news à venir bientôt !!**

* * *

Ce matin, le Terrier grouillait de monde autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Comme toujours, Molly avait fait une marmite de porridge et en distribuait une part dans chacune des 9 assiettes. Parmis les têtes rousses, seuls Harry et Hermione faisaient tàche. Celle-ci observait d'ailleurs, au lieu de manger son porridge, les différences de couleur entre les cheveux des 7 Weasley réunis autour de la table : ceux de Ginny étaient presque rouge sombre, totalement Ю l'inverse de Ron, carrote claire. Ceux de Percy, un roux plutôt commun, comme ceux de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Les deux jumeaux avaient exactement la même couleur foncée, s'approchant de celle de Ginny, mais George avait apparement taillé ses cheveux plus courts que ceux de Fred, qui lui retombaient en longues mèches devant les yeux. Elle était totalement folle des cheveux des Weasley, reconnut-elle. La magie du roux ...

Le regard d'Hermione se reporta sur Ron. Cette année serait leur troisième à Poudlard, et elle s'Иtait rendu compte il y a peu de ses vИritables sentiments pour le rouquin. Un soir oЫ elle Иtait sortie de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny pendant ces courtes vacances chez les Weasley, elle avait voulu prendre l'air et s'Иtait retrouvИe face Ю face avec George dans l'escalier, lui s'appretant Ю remonter alors qu'elle atteignait le bas des marches. AprХs lui avoir demandИ ce qu'elle faisait Ю dИambuler dans la maison en pleine nuit, il lui avait proposИ de lui tenir compagnie dehors. Ils avaient ИvoquИs des lieux communs, les vacances, la rentrИe, Harry et naturellement, la conversation avait dИviИ sur Ron. C'est Ю cet instant qu'Hermione lui avait avouИ que depuis leur premiХre annИe Ю Poudlard, elle Иtait amoureuse de son jeune frХre. Pourtant, Ю mesure qu'elle formait en mots ce qu'elle ressentait depuis bientТt deux ans, ce sentiment lui apparaissait de plus en plus ridicule. L'idИe mЙme d'aimer Ron lui devenait subitement absurde, comme si elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui voyait la scХne de l'extИrieur. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce frisson Иtrange qu'elle ressentait quand il s'approchait d'elle, avant. Elle aurait presque souhaitИ que George se moque d'elle, Ю cet instant. Mais il s'Иtait montrИ totalement adorable et comprИhensif, et de peur de passer pour une garce versatile, elle avait continuИ Ю jouer la fille transie devant le rouquin chaque fois que son aНnИ Иtait dans la piХce.

Si cette comИdie lui Иtait difficile et qu'elle priait chaque nuit pour que Ron ne lui fasse pas une confession Ю laquelle elle ne pourrait rИpondre sans se dИmasquer, elle avait au moins gagnИ ce soir-lЮ un certain rapprochement avec George. Hermione avait toujours adorИ les jumeaux, ils amenaient Ю Poudlard une Иtincelle de vie qui y manquait. Bien sur, les occasions de s'y amuser n'y manquait pas, et la vie y Иtait ... mouvementИe, surtout pour une fille de moldus comme elle. Mais elle apprИciait rИellement la compagnie de Fred et George, et avoir pu se lier avec au moins l'un deux la rИjouissait. Mais tout n'Иtait pas ... normal. Tout le monde Иtait adorable, Harry sauvait le monde sorcier, Mrs. Weasley le pouponnait, Fred et George jouaient des tours Ю Percy qui essayait de paraНtre comme le fils parfait, Ron mangeait en manquant une cuillerИe sur deux, Mr. Weasley les taraudait elle et Harry au sujet des moldus, tout Иtait normal, ou du moins aussi normal que cela pouvait Йtre chez les Weasley. Mais cette situation plus que malhonnЙte rongeait la Gryffondor en elle, elle n'aimait pas mentir et Иtait plus que gЙnИe en cas de prИsence simultanИe de Ron et George. A part bien sШr au petit-dИjeuner oЫ ces deux-lЮ plongeait dans leurs assiettes respectives. DИtournant ses yeux de Ron, ils se posХrent sur Fred qui regardait dans le vide, visiblement encore endormi. Quand il remarqua la jeune fille le fixant, il secoua la tЙte et replongea vers sa cuillХre de porridge. Elle sourit en songeant qu'elle n'Иtait pas la seule Ю detester le matin.


	2. De la difficulté de résister

Plus tard dans la journИe, Hermione Иtait dans l'escalier, en train de remonter, une fois de plus completement perdue dans ses pensИes. Elle ne regardais pas vraiment devant elle et arrivИe en haut, elle buta contre un objet dur et chaud. Un torse, celui de Fred, et un peu plus haut, ses yeux qui l'observaient, et ses joues qui virХrent rouge en quatre secondes, chrono en main. En revenant Ю la rИalitИ, Hermione sursauta bЙtement, et manqua de tomber Ю la renverse dans l'escalier. Elle sentit la main de Fred se refermer sur son poignet, avant d'attirer son corps Ю lui, pour l'empecher de tomber. Oh gИnial. Elle Иtait serrИe contre Fred (devenu plus rouge que jamais), et elle pouvait sentir son propre coeur s'accelerer de plus en plus Ю chaque seconde. Il la lБcha, comme Ю regret et descendit derriХre elle. Sans savoir comment, Hermione se retrouva dans la chambre de Ginny, attrapant dans sa valise le pull qu'elle Иtait venue chercher, et redescendant Ю son tour. Elle alla retrouver ses amis dans le jardin derriХre, heureuse de ne voir aucun des jumeaux dans les parages, ce qui Иtait sur le moment extraordinairement positif pour sa propre santИ mentale.

Celle de Fred, en revanche, en avait pris un sacrИ coup depuis les minutes prИcИdentes, et si elle avait survИcu Ю 5 ans de Poudlard, 14 menaces de renvoi ne serait-ce que la semaine prИcИdent les vacances, Ю l'ennui et au pouponnage excessif de sa nИanmoins bien-aimИe mХre, elle n'avait pas rИsistИ des masses Ю un contact physique si raprochИ avec Hermione, et sitТt arrivИ dans sa chambre, il plongea sur son lit avec la grБce d'un troll des montagnes, et fixa celui, vide, de son frХre sans arriver Ю penser clairement ni Ю chasser les images qui dansaient devant ses yeux. George lui avait fait remarquИ quelques jours plus tТt Ю quel point les "gamins" comme il les avait appellИs, avaient changИs. Il venait de s'en faire la reflexion, et avait partagИ avec son jumeau et meilleur ami de toujours ses constatations sur la carrure plus assurИe de Ron, le charisme naissant du hИros du monde sorcier, le bien-nommИ Harry Potter et, Иvidemment, il avait parlИ d'Hermione, et de comment celle-ci Иtait devenu au cours de l'ИtИ une trХs belle jeune femme, Ю son avis.  
Oh mais pas qu'au cours de l'ИtИ, crois moi. CelЮ fait plusieurs mois, qu'elle change, notre Hermy. Ses cheveux, tu n'as jamais remarquИ qu'au soleil ils brillaient d'Иclats d'or ? Sa taille a toujours ИtИ fine, entourable simplement des deux mains, sa peau douce et lИgerement hБlИe n'a jamais changИ. Et ses yeux chocolat, ils n'ont pas changИs non plus, ils ont toujours ИtИ brillants et lumineux comme mainenant. Seulement, aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait remarquИ auparavant. Nous Иtions trop idiots, trop aveugles, trop habituИs peut-etre Ю voir Hermy, la p'tite Hermy-je-sais-tout-et-aide-bien-pour-les-mauvais-coups-qui-la-font-rire-mЙme-si-elle-dit-que-c'est-mal et pas ... Hermione. Telle avait ИtИ la reflexion intИrieure de Fred quand son frХre lui avait parlИ d'Hermione. IntИrieure, Иvidemment, car il avait ИtИ (lui, et lui seul) mis dans la confidence des sentiments de la belle pour Ronnie. George Иtait toujours envers lui d'une honnЙtetИ telle que le mot mЙme paraissait un euphИmisme. Il ne cachait jamais rien Ю Fred, et partait du principe que s'ils partageaient un gИnome et une date de naissance, ils pouvaient partager tout ce qu'ils savaient, disaient, entendaient, vivaient et pensaient. Fred ne s'Иtait jamais prononcИ sur la question, prИferant laisser un silence qui impliquait le consentement, plutТt que de rИveler Ю George Ю un moment tout Ю fait inadИquat que lui, lui ne lui disait pas tout. Lui ne lui aurait certainement jamais parlИ d'Hermione dans ces termes, sachant parfaitement qu'il se serait emportИ et trahi. Lui, ne pouvait pas dire Ю son jumeau, son frХre de coeur, d'ADN et son insИparable compagnon depuis les couches culottes qu'il avait bien remarquИ ce qu'Иtait devenue Hermione, pour la bonne raison qu'il observait chacun de ses gestes en sa prИsence, qu'il buvait ses paroles et frissonait Ю son passage. Il ne pouvait dИcemment par dire Ю George Ю quel point il rЙvait d'Hermione certaines nuits, et il priait trХs, trХs fort pour ne pas parler dans son sommeil. Il esperait simplement mourir avec son secret, le seul qu'il aurait jamais eu envers George. Il creverait sans jamais hurler au monde entier qu'il en pinГait pour Hermione. 

VoilЮ la promesse qu'il rИussit Ю se faire, le tЙte enfouie dans un oreiller blanc sentant la lessive, dans une attitude que mЙme lui jugea affreusement ridicule et thИБtrale mais qui lui fit Т combien du bien. Dieu que c'Иtait bon de se morfondre. 


	3. Oops !

C'Иtait dИsormais la veille de la rentrИe, et le soleil se couchait sur le Terrier, alors que Molly remplissait une fois de plus les assiettes rИunies autour de la table Ю manger. Fred s'Иtait adroitement placИ entre son pХre et Percy, lui mЙme Иtant Ю la droite d'Hermione, ce qui bloquait le champ de vision entre eux deux. Curieusement, depuis ce fameux jour oЫ il l'avait rattrapИe dans l'escalier, Fred n'arretait pas de la croiser, de la heurter violemment ou de l'effleurer doucement dans le couloir, de se retourner pour la trouver derriХre lui, de sortir d'une piХce quand elle s'appretait Ю y entrer ... Mais il n'Иtait pas encore prЙt Ю jouer sa raison et son petit frХre dans l'histoire, alors il Иvitait soigneusement de sortir inopinИment d'une piХce, de traverser les couloirs sans regarder et surtout, il mettait un point d'honneur Ю laisser un obstacle entre ses yeux avides et son visage charmeur, son corps aux courbes dИlicieuses et son regard flamboyant, surtout dans les situations oЫ il risquait de se faire pincer Ю l'admirer ou Ю rЙver tout haut. Et ce soir, Percy avait bien naivement jouИ ce rТle.

D'ailleurs, si Fred arrivait si bien Ю maintenir les apparences, c'Иtait grБce Ю un truc que lui avait appris son aНnИ : il passait un jour prХs de sa porte, et entendit une voix Ю l'intИrieur. Se penchant pour regarder par le trou de la serrure, il vit Percy dИambulant dans la piХce, dИclamant et, en tendant l'oreille, Fred comprit des bribes de mots, et l'entendit entre autre remercier un ministre imaginaire, et saluer une foule tout aussi imaginaire, les remerciant de leur soutient et jouant au hИros qu'il n'Иtait pas et souhaiterai tant Йtre. Si sur le coup Fred n'en avait que rit aux larmes, affalИ contre un mur du couloir, il en avait plus tard mit Ю profit l'idИe : il ne comptait plus les scИnarios qu'il s'Иtait montИ, oЫ il dИclarait sa flamme Ю Hermione en ridiculisant Ron, oЫ celle-ci lui tombait dans les bras d'un air bИat et oЫ ils finissaient par vivre heureux pour toujours, entourИs par de nombreux enfants dans un chБteau magnifique. Tout Гa c'Иtait la faute Ю une Ginny haute comme trois pommes, qui l'avait forcИ Ю lui lire des contes de fИes le soir.

Toujours est-il qu'en cette nuit de pleine lune, alors que l'air du dИbut de septembre Иtait encore moite et Иtouffant et qu'Hermione tournait et retournait dans son lit, Fred non plus n'arrivait pas Ю dormir, et se dИcida Ю descendre, sur la pointe des pieds, l'escalier grinГant du Terrier pour aller prendre l'air dehors, dans le calme et le frais du jardin. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la terrasse et fixa leur vieille balanГoire rouillИe, immobile dans la lumiХre blanche de la lune. Il laissa alors son imagination vaguabonder, emportИ par le romantisme de la scХne, et se dit que puisque tout le monde dormait, il pouvait tout aussi bien rЙver Ю voix haute, renonГant pour une fois Ю jouer la scХne dans sa tЙte et s'adressant Ю une Hermione faite de vent et d'Иtoiles, qui le fixait de ses yeux imaginaire et lui donnait la replique qu'il esperait.

NИanmoins, quelques mХtres plus haut, une Hermione bien rИelle, de chair et de sang et appuyИe au rebord de la fenЙtre, entendait elle aussi ces paroles, mЙme si elle s'abstenait bien d'y rИpondre. Le noeud qui se resserait tant autour de son coeur que de sa gorge l'aurait de toute maniХre bien empechИe de parler. A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi Fred mentait-il si bien ? Il ne pouvait pas penser un traНtre mot de ce qu'il disait, tout le scИnario de cette scХne lui semblait bien trop absurde et beaucoup, beaucoup trop clichИ pour Йtre rИelle. Elle avait l'impression d'Йtre la Juliette d'un mauvais roman Ю l'eau de rose. Pourtant, la voix de Fred n'avait pas d'intonation moqueuse, et ses grandes confessions lui paraissait sincХre, mais elle n'avait pas assez confiance en son coeur pour le croire, surtout au sujet de ce rouquin dИrangeant. Elle allait porter une main Ю son front pour retirer une mХche qui ne cessait de lui retomber devant les yeux, quand son autre main, aggripИe au balcon bien moins fermement qu'elle ne le pensait, glissa, et Hermione manqua de passer par dessus la balustrade, Ю grand bruit ce qui ne manqua, ni de faire s'agiter Ginny, ni d'attirer l'attention de Fred, qui repetait sa scХne au-dessous et leva soudainement les yeux sur elle. Leurs regards se croisХrent, et Fred passa de lИgХrement rouge par ce qu'il disait Ю blanc comme la mort.

"Qu'est-ce que ... ? Hermione ? Oh non !!" 


End file.
